


Tea Party for Two

by MezzoMF (StarFlamanic)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Tea Parties, Wonderland, Wonderland in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFlamanic/pseuds/MezzoMF
Summary: A short Wonderland in the Dark Ioriku story.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Tea Party for Two

Deep in the woods of Wonderland was a tea party that never ended. The ones who participated in it was deemed as mad and we outcasts of Wonderland. The Mad Hatter, Tamaki, specifically was exiled for trying to force people to buy his hats, but not that he minded, now he enjoyed tea with his two friends. The March Hare, Mitsuki, hosted the tea parties and wouldn't allow new participants to leave without them telling him an interesting story. Then there was the Dormouse, Riku, he was forever sleepy and didn't care what happened to him or whatever happened around him. Only the smell of sweets was able to wake him, but not for long. 

Anyways, this story isn't about the first participants of the mad tea party but instead about the sleepy mouse and someone else. Sometimes, when he had the time to spare in his busy work day the White Rabbit, also known as Iori, would visit them. Whenever Riku was awake he always took notice of Iori. He would lazily wave to him but that was about it for their interactions.

Secretly, he wanted to say something to Iori, but couldn't find the words. Maybe it was because he was still sleepy that he couldn't. But the more he visited, the more he struggled to bring himself to speak to the White Rabbit. Also the more he began to feel a strange feeling. His heart started race whenever he saw Iori. It was a curious feeling he never felt before and it caused him to stay wide awake when Iori visited their tea party.

"Hey Riku" the March Hare said one day. "You've been acting weird lately. You're normally tired all the time but whenever Iori comes to visit you're wide awake suddenly." 

"It's not like you at all, I thought only sweets woke you up." Tamaki added in.

"I don't know..I just have this weird feeling..." Riku yawned as he rubbed his eyes, he had just woken up when the two began to question him. "I can't even bring myself to talk to him..not that I'd know what that say, my mind goes blank..."

Mitsuki and Tamaki looked at each others as if they were communicating through stares alone. Simultaneously the two looked at Riku and exclaimed, "You have a crush!" That immediately woke Riku up completely as a blush creeped onto his face, "A what?! B-But I barely know him! We haven't even spoken to each others!" He waved his hands dismissively, there was on way he had a crush on Iori. Right?

"But it's so obvious! Besides I've talked to Iori before and he says you seem cute when he sees you sleeping! But you didn't hear that from me. Seriously though, don't tell him I told you, it's supposed to be a secret!" Mitsuki said in the happiest tone ever, except for the last part which was said in a somewhat serious tone.

"I won't..remember people tell me a lot of things..but I'm always so sleepy and don't remember...unless it's important.." Riku yawned. People trusted the Dormouse with their secrets due to him always sleeping. Sometimes he was asleep when he was being told such information so of course it'd never be spoken of again. "So any plans for how I'm supposed to confess.."

"Leave that to us Rikkun! It'll be a surprise for you and him!" Tamaki grinned and looked over to Mitsuki, who had a similar smirk. Whatever they had planned, they clearly had the same idea.

. . .

A few days had past since that discussion. The Dormouse's feelings towards Iori had continued to grow. One day Riku had arrived to the tea party but the other two weren't there. It was very rare for the Hatter and March Hare to not be there. So of course he was confused.

Walking over to the table, the Dormouse took a seat in his usual spot, assuming they were just running late or something had came up. Riku tried to stay awake as he waited, not wanting to fall asleep. He wanted to greet the two once they showed up and so they can further discuss his feelings toward the White Rabbit. After some time he heard someone approached. But it wasn't the Hatter or March Hare. No, it was the very person he had fallen for, Iori.

"I-Iori? Why are you here? Are you joining the tea party today?" Riku asked, clearly confused as to why he was there. Iori was always so busy, he barely ever participated in their tea parties for long or stayed to talk. Maybe today was one of his rare days off?

"The Hatter and March Hare invited me to join. But it seems it was a set up for us to be alone." The White Rabbit replied and sat down across from Riku. "They told me you seem to like me."

The Dormouse wanted to shrink down and hide in his teapot forever. His two closest friends had ratted him out and told Iori he was in love with him. He quickly covered his blushing face, "I'm sorry you had to find out from them..! I know we don't interact much but I began falling for you after some time.."

"It's fine. I'm sure the March Hare has told you what I've said about you before. To put it simply, I like you the same way."

"Huh..? So you do feel the same? That makes me happy..I still wish I had been the one to tell you..umm..so I guess this tea party was set up for like our first date then.."

"It appears so. Those two are troublesome, setting up a date for us before we even agreed to date. Ah, right, we are dating now correct? That's what you want, right?"

"Ah- Of course! Eheh~ I've never been so awake before, but I don't want to fall asleep at all. Not when I'm having a tea party with my boyfriend!" Riku smiled, he felt as if he could die of happiness now. 

"I wouldn't be angry if you did fall asleep, you have the reputation of always being sleepy after all." 

"Hmm, I'm working on staying awake..It's just not easy to do. But I'm clearly making progress. Now, let's enjoy our tea party, Iori!"

The White Rabbit chuckled at the Dormouse's excitement, "Yes, let's enjoy our first date."

And thus the Dormouse and White Rabbit had gotten together. Although they had some help from the Hatter and March Hare, they were happy to know their feelings toward each others was returned. Now they were a happy couple enjoying their own tea party without a care in the world. And little did they know, Tamaki and Mitsuki were watching them from behind a nearby tree, clearly happy that their plan had worked. Today was a good day in Wonderland.


End file.
